Hello!
by Li'l Lawliet
Summary: I'm you. Suddenly, everything was different. It started with a sleep over, but at midnight, everything changed. They were all completely different, and now there were these voices that spoke through their mouths. Were they going insane? T for language.


**Hello, everybody! To my friends reading this, you guys are awesome! This is for you!**

**Disclaimer (of doom)! I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Inuyasha, Naruto, FLCL, Death Note, or any other anime I might mention in this. 'Kay? 'Kay. Except Blood Lust. That one's **_**my **_**invention.**

"Bah…" groaned Emmy as she stared out the window of the car. "This scenery's so dull," she commented.

"Oh, stop whining," said her mom.

"Yeah," agreed Rachel, "This is the first time in a long time that I get to see Emma."

"Ah, she bad-mouthed anime! For that she must suffer," growled Emmy, shaking her fist.

"The world doesn't revolve around anime ya know."

"I know. The world revolves around _me_."

"Twit."

"Jerk off, ya baka."

"Hmph. Well, I hope everybody's gonna be at the party tonight. Sleep-overs are fun, no?"

"Yeah. I'm just not in a good mood."

"Bipolar freak."

"That's me," agreed Emmy with a sudden grin.

"Hmm… Did you know you look smaller today?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLNG SO SMALL AN ANT COULD CRUSH BENEATH ITS FEET?!"

"Ha! I love making you do that."

"Damn you!"

"I'm a dog. Meaning I'm also incapable of understanding you. Woof?"

"Stop that, okay? You're not a dog."

"Woof!"

"Gah. When're we gonna get to Emma's house?"

"Almost there honey," said their mom from the driver's seat.

"Good. I can't stand one more second of this dog's barking."

"Woof!"

"You're crazier than I am, aren't you?"

"Mmm… Sesshoumaru…"

"What's wrong with you?"

"I dunno. I just started thinking about Sesshoumaru."

"Okay. Mmm… Ed…"

"Stop that!" said Rachel, slapping her sister.

"Ow!"

"We're here!" said their mom.

"Yatta!" chanted Emmy and Rachel in unison, swinging open their doors and running to greet Emma, who stood at the stone pathway.

"_Finally _you guys are here!" she cheered, running up and glomping them.

"Emma!" said Emmy, returning the hug.

"Great to see you!" enthused Rachel.

"You too! Come on inside, everybody else is here!"

Emmy and Rachel followed her inside and into the crowded living room.

"Ed Freak!" said Zakiyah, running over to Emmy.

"Li'l Z.Z.!" responded Emmy, giggling and pinching Zakiyah's earthy skin playfully.

"Okay, okay, stop bonding," said Taylor, smiling and flicking her dark brown hair in the air.

"This is so great!" said Kristen, who sat by Taylor, playing chess with Doug.

Emmy blinked. "What's he doing here?" she asked angrily, pointing at Doug.

"Don't worry, retard, I'm not staying. I came with Taylor," he said, moving a pawn.

Emmy glared at Taylor, who was gazing lovingly at her boyfriend. "You brought him here?"

"Yeah, so?"

"He annoys the hell outta me!"

"I thought you guys were friends!"

"We _are_ friends. We're friendemies."

"Friendemies?"

"Ya know. Friend enemies?"

Taylor sighed and shook her head at her weird soul sister. "I just don't get you," she said, dropping the Ace of Spades on top of a Joker. "I win!"

"Darn it!" said Sarah-Kate.

"Ha ha, you lost," teased Edith, poking Sarah-Kate in the ribs.

"Hey!"

"Aw, she's a sore loser," said Amanda, shaking her head and causing her short red hair to bounce.

"Oh, don't tease her," said Kristen through laughs.

"Hey, when is Doug going to leave?" asked Emmy bitterly.

"I think someone does protest too much," said Emma with a giggle.

"Emmy likes Doug!" chanted Sarah-Kate.

"You're all so immature," said Emmy with a frown.

"Leave 'er alone," said Zakiyah, "After all, Emmy's only love is her tiny blonde prince."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU INSTINCTIVELY WANT TO STEP ON HIM?!" screamed Emmy, blushing furiously.

"Hey, guys, want some pizza?" called Emma's mom from the kitchen.

Three hours, five pizzas, and many short rants later, everyone was stuffed.

"'Kay," said Doug, standing, "It's getting late. I should go,"

"Finally," muttered Emmy under her breath.

"Bye Doug," said Taylor, who had stood up to kiss his cheek, "See you Monday!"

"Later," he called before walking out the door. Taylor sighed while Emmy rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out, with Zakiyah, Edith, and Kristen giggling.

"It's almost midnight," said Emma's mom, "You all go get ready for bed while I clean up."

"'Kay," they said in unison.

EMMY

I wandered off to the bathroom, after asking Emma if I could take a shower. I removed my clothing and slid into the shower. I sat down and enjoyed the feeling of the too-hot water pound on my back. I sang Rewrite to myself as the steam made me sweat. I suddenly started feeling dizzy. My right arm started tingling, and suddenly there was an immense pain. I choked down my scream and calmed myself when the pain turned into a numb. I stared, wide-eyed, at my arm. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, _no_! There was absolutely nothing there. Not even blood. I pulled at my normally dirty-blonde hair and found that it was longer and blonder than usual. I quickly slid forward and cranked off the water. I could cut my shower short this time. I stood, and to my dismay, fell flat on my face. Damn, my leg was gone too!

"Nice going, idiot,"said my voice.

"Who's there?!" I shrieked, pulling a towel down and covering myself.

"No one," I responded.

"Then who are you?!"

"I'm you. _Duh_."

I shrieked again and tried to stand, but once again, fell on my face.

"Do you ever learn?" I asked.

"I'm not crazy!" I told myself out loud. "Go away, whoever you are! You are not me!"

"Well, you are sort of right about that. I'm not _technically _you." I said.

"Stop it!" I screamed, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Shut up you moron, they'll hear you!"

"Stop it!" I screamed again.

"Emmy, what's wrong in there?" called Zakiyah's voice, but it sounded shaky and scared.

"Nothing, I'm coming out!" I called back. I tried to compose myself and stand, but, of course, forgot that I had no leg.

_What's happening? _I thought, _this is so weird._

"Yup. It does feel kinda weird at first."

"Who are you?" I whispered, hoping no one would notice. "Why are you here?"

"I told you already. I'm you. Or at least, now I am."

"Freak! I'm getting my friends," I whispered angrily, leaning against the wall to stand.

Leaning on various objects, I made it out into the hall. I gasped. Everyone around me looked different, and terrified. I stared, starting at one end of the row and trailing my eyes down to the other. Zakiyah's dark skin had paled slightly, and her black hair was now a bright orange. Sarah-Kate's blonde hair was jet-black and shorter. Her eyes had turned a clearer blue, and she was much taller. Emma's brown hair was spiky and blonde, and her eyes turned bright blue. Kristen's beautiful long reddish-brown hair had grown short, though the color hadn't changed, and her eyes were brown. Taylor was taller and more muscular, with red eyes and black hair. Amanda's red hair now stood up it spikes, and her eyes reflected the color. I turned my eyes to Edith, who, unlike everyone else, was smiling. She had wide black eyes, and her hair had shortened and turned black too. A small scar had formed underneath her left eye.

"E-Edith," I said, staring, "What's going on?"

"Beats me!" she said happily. Wait, I recognized all these people! Each of my friends looked exactly like characters from my favorite anime! Zakiyah looked just like Kyo Sohma from Fruits Basket, yet somehow she still looked just like herself! Emma looked like Naruto! Kristen, Light from Death Note; Taylor, Kurogane from Tsubasa; Sarah-Kate looked like Watanuki, the main character of Triple X Holic; Amanda being Daisuke, the boy from DNAngel who could turn into the phantom thief Dark, and Edith looking like… Monkey D. Luffy? From One Piece? No no no, then I was…?

I quickly spun around, staring into a mirror. Oh my God! I looked just like Edward Elric!

"Took you long enough," said my voice sarcastically.

Just then, I heard a shrill scream. Rachel ran from the bathroom, hands gripping her now long black hair.

"Emmy!" she cried, "I'm Inuyasha! I'm Inu freaking Yasha!"

"Technically," I pointed out, for some reason no longer terrified, "You're human Inuyasha."

EVERYONE

"Gah!" shouted Rachel, "Why couldn't I have been Sesshoumaru?! At least _he's _full demon! Mmm… Sesshoumaru…"

"Ew, cut that out!" yelled Inuyasha in her voice.

"Oh my God!" said Rachel out loud, causing the others to stare, "You're in my _head_ too? I hate you! Correct your grammar!"

"What's going on?" asked Amanda, "Why am I a girl?!"

"This is weird," said Zakiyah, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them.

With a pink puff of smoke, there was suddenly an orange cat sitting on the couch. She blinked.

"I just want to know," said Taylor, "If we're all guys, how come we're al still, y'know, _girls_?"

"To spare us of the weirdest feeling we'd ever experience in our lives?" offered Edith, stretching her fingers out twelve feet and pulling them back in.

"This is weird. This is really weird," said Emma, pulling up her shirt slightly and poking the seal on her stomach.

"Stop that!_" _yelled Naruto through her mouth.

"I'm Inuyasha!" whined Rachel. "Hey, cool, I have the scar from where Sesshoumaru stuck his hand through Inu's belly. Mmm… Sesshoumaru…"

"Hey, I have no arm and leg here!" said Emmy, who was still propped up against the wall.

"I don't even _like _anime!" complained Taylor, tugging at her black hair.

"Ugh…" said Sarah-Kate, "I think I'm wearing the wrong kind of glasses for this guy… I'm getting a headache…"

Kristen chuckled. Everyone stared at her, and she immediately snapped out of it. "What was that?" she asked out loud, blinking repeatedly.

"Wait," said Emmy to Ed, "Can you take control of me?"

"Sure," she answered as Ed, "You actually want me to, though?"

'Sure!" she cheered out loud, "What do I do?"

"Um, just close your eyes. I'll do the rest."

She closed her eyes and relaxed.

Suddenly, pain stabbed at her entire body, making her scream in agony and terror. And then it stopped. She only saw blackness, until Ed opened her eyes for her. She felt like she was floating, and she had no control over her body.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Ed asked her aloud.

She nodded mentally, hoping he got the message. He turned to face her friends and sighed, allowing himself to slide down the wall.

"Emmy?" asked Zakiyah, stumbling over to her friend, "A-are you okay…?"

"No," grinned Ed, "Not Emmy. Hiya."

"Gah!" meowed Zakiyah, jumping back. Ed frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"You burned me, dammit!"

"What? No I didn't!"

"Yes! You did!"

"Hmm…" he muttered, touching Emmy's shoulder where her arm should've been attached. "That explains it."

"What? What's going on?" asked Taylor frantically, running up to her… Um, _his _side, "What happened to Emmy?!"

"Ah," he replied simply, tapping his head with his finger. "Up here."

"What?! Then who the hell are you?!"

"Temper, temper."

"Don't give me that crap! My best friend is possessed! And I'm pretty damn sure that _I _am, too! Did you do this?!"

"Me? No. I don't have the power to do this. Zakiyah," he said, facing the cat again, "That is your name, right? You got burned because of my alchemy. You know about that, right?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah… But how did you know I knew?"

"Hmm? I probed Emmy's mind."

"Hey!" said Emmy, _"_That's not fair!"

"What's going on?" asked Taylor, still frantic and confused, "Alchemy? Like, what people used to use to make gold and stuff?"

"Not… Really…"

"Where's Emmy?! Put her back in control!"

"Geez, fine," said Ed before closing his eyes and relaxing.

"Yes!"said Emmy, before shifting into control.

"Hey that was weird. How did that happen?" she asked Ed out loud.

"I dunno. Question is, why didn't it hurt when you did it?"

"Guess I'm just more powerful."

"Hey! I happen to be-"

"Emmy?" asked Taylor, staring at her friend. "Is that you?"

"Yup!" responded Emmy cheerfully. "But that's not important right now! Can you believe Ed _exists_?! This is sooo cool! Edith! Ed just controlled my body!"

"Oh my God! That was Ed? I thought you just went insane!" squeaked Edith.

"Yeah, look in the mirror, you're Luffy!"

"Really?! That's awesome! And it explains why I was talking so much!"

"And Amanda, you're Daisuke, right?"

"Maybe. It's kinda weird, ya know, not just that I have an anime character possessing me, but also that now I hear _three _voices in my head!"

"Three?" asked Taylor curiously.

"Yeah! Dai, Dark, and Flathmore!"

"The hell?!" said Emma, staring with her bright blue eyes."

"Flathmore. He's always been there."

"_You all seem pretty comfortable with the fact that we're inhabiting your bodies_," said Dark.

"Yeah, well," said Amanda, "I think it's cool!"

"_And it doesn't weird you out that I'm a… Guy?_"

"Dark!" said Daisuke through Amanda's mouth, "Stop it!"

"_What? Can't I ask a simple question without you-_"

"You perv!" squeaked Daisuke, controlling Amanda's body to slap her… Him… Dark?

"Hey!" yelled Amanda at herself, "Stop it you two!"

Taylor stared at her. "I still have no idea what's going on!"

"Well," she started in a much more serious voice, "I don't think any of your friends do."

"Eep!" she squealed, slapping her hands over her mouth.

Emmy sighed and spoke as Ed, "Who really cares _why _this is happening, anyway? Let's try to find a way to get out of these bodies."

"GRR!" shrieked Rachel, pulling on her own hair, which was now white, "USE. PROPER. GRAMMAR!"

"I ain't gonna."

"GLARG! HALF-DOG!"

"HUMAN!"

"BITCH DEMON!"

Emmy sighed again and turned away from the scene. "Hey, I wanna call someone. Who was that guy that was here earlier?"

"That," said Taylor, clearly herself again, "Is my boyfriend."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can I have his cell number?"

"Depends. Is this Emmy?"

"Yup!" said Emmy.

"No," said Ed, "Just give me the number. I want to know if it's only us."

Taylor sighed and tossed him the phone. "It's in my address book under 'Doug.' Got it?"

"Yeah," said Ed, "Just a sec. 'Kay, he picked up."

"H-hello?" said Doug's voice shakily on the other side of the line.

"Yeah, Moko-chan, it's me. Emmy," said Ed, acting as his host while she silently protested about him probing her memories.

"Oh," said Doug, "It's you."

"Don't be like that. Tell me, did something weird happen to you at midnight?"

"Weird? Like what?"

"Did you experience anything… Out of the ordinary? Did you hear voices or something? Maybe say something you knew wasn't your own words?" asked Ed, not acting anymore.

"What?" asked Doug, "You're crazy!"

"No no no! Just tell me; any weirdness? Just tell me, please!"

"Well," started Doug, "Wait! Why would I tell _you_?"

Ed sighed and looked at Taylor. She frowned and grabbed the phone from him.

"Doug?" she said, "That you?"

"Tay! Yeah, it's me. What's up with Emmy?"

"Ah, she's um, like, sugar high! Yeah!"

"Oh. Why'd you let her call me?"

"I, um, just wanted to see what you were up to, and she volunteered to call!"

"Oh… 'Kay…"

"So, um, anything weird happen?"

"Well, actually, yeah… Please don't think I'm crazy when I tell you this, but… I turned into a girl. I mean, not really! I didn't get breasts or anything! But, like, my hair grew and it's pink, and-"

"That's right, native boy!" cheered Doug's voice happily, "You've figured me out!"

"What! Doug, what was that?"

"I-I really don't know! I didn't mean to say it, I just-"

"It's not just us!" announced Taylor to the room, "He's got it too!"

"Taylor, tell him we're coming over!" commanded Sarah-Kate, smiling crazily through glasses and bright blue eyes.

"Good idea, do that!" agreed Light through Kristen's voice.

"CURSE YOU, INUYASHA!"

"Taylor, what's going on?!" he asked frantically into the receiver.

"Sorry, Dougie," she said, "We'll be right over."

"What?! Wait, don't-"

-Click-

**So? Good so far? I think this is the longest chapter I've ever made for any story! Coolio, nay? I know, right?! Review please!!!**


End file.
